Which is Witch
' Which is Witch' is an old short involving dating and sports. It is 5 minutes 27 seconds in length. It opens with Casper and Spooky playing baseball while walking along invisibly. They then both fade into view. Spooky exclaims his happiness about them having the whole day to play together. Casper expresses reluctance that this cannot be since he has a date with Wendy. Spooky expresses his rage at girls, who are joy-killers. Mailboxes fade into view called Witch Wendy and Witch Hazel. Wendy and Hazel are friends who live together in a two-story red house with a chimney. Hazel wishes Wendy a happy time at this beach (where her date with Casper will be) and takes off on her broomstick. It has a switch on the end to operate. Hazel's broom puffs out smoke like an engine-powered vehicle and seems to stall before taking off, kicking her into the air. Casper then arrives on time for the date, and Wendy invites him into her home while she gets ready. Little do they know, Spooky has followed Casper, seething with jealousy over being abandoned. He is initially invisible and fades into sight only after they've gone in. Casper and Wendy soon come out carrying the supplies for their date. Casper appears to be showing off by taking more than his fair share. Perhaps ghosts are stronger than witches, it's not like they have any muscles to injure. Overlooking, Spooky exclaims "anyone who plays with girls is a square!". Now at the beach, Casper has gone from his normally naked (or actually, wearing a sheet) appearance to also wearing shorts. Wendy has changed out of her red witch hood into a two-piece grey-beige bathing suit. Casper politely "Miss Wendy" a seat. She mirrors his bow and exclaims "thank you sir!" Meanwhile, Spooky is lurking behind a nearby docking pillar. Spooky then dives under the sand, leaving his hat behind. This indicates that, if he too (like Casper) wears a sheet for visibility, which he can turn invisible and intangible, he is not able (or willing to) do so with his trademark bowler hat. Spooky pulls a crab out of the sand (exhibiting the same ability to physically affect things while intangible that Casper often does. He then dashes offscreen, leaving his hat behind in mid-air, and returns so quickly (without the crab) that he is able to catch it on his head again. In the meanwhile, Casper is putting an umbrella up to shade the sitting Wendy from the sun... It turns out, Spooky put the crab in the umbrella, and it drops right on Wendy's lap! She yelps in surprise as it bounces off and lances on the sand, leaping in the air with frizzy hair. She lands and collapses into the chair, watching the snapping crab crab-walk off the right of the screen. Casper comes over and helps to fix her chair. In spite of his gentlemanly actions, Wendy believes he did this prank on her, and exclaims "how could you!?" Casper claims he doesn't understand it, while Spooky chuckles, watching from a distance. Wendy tries to get past this while getting a picnic basket. Category:Shorts Category:Vhs Category:Episodes Category:Stubs